Such slide-fastener stringers comprise support tapes and rows of synthetic resin monofilament fastener links bearing thereon (more particularly continuous coupling elements of helical form) in which the links bear by means of limbs on the associated support tape.
Each link comprises a head interdigitating between the heads of an opposing coupling element, a pair of limbs or shanks connected to the head, and a connecting part or bight joining a limb of one link to a limb of a successive link.
Each support tape, which comprises a sewing strip and a mounting or facing strip, is built up from warp threads, a ground weft thread extending over the entire support tape width, and a binding weft thread for the associated row of fastener links.
The ground weft thread and the binding weft thread are passed together as loops over the width of the sewing strip and are joined at the free edge of the sewing strip to form a knitted edge. Reversal loops of the binding weft thread grip over the connecting parts of the row of fastener links either directly or via an interposed filler core.
On one side the facing strip covers the rows of fastener elements at least partially. The sewing strip of the support tapes is provided to sew the slide fastener in the garment or the like. A conventional slide is associated with the slide fastener to interdigitate and disconnect the coupling elements.
To produce such a slide fastener, each row of fastener links is supplied in the manner of a warp thread between the warp threads for the sewing strip and the warp threads for the facing strip to the shed formed by the warp threads and is woven onto the support tape by means of a binding weft thread which is guided through the shed as will be explained in detail below.
In the prior-art slide fastener of this type (see German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,334,242, German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,304,011) a limb of each fastener link bears upon the support tape in the manner described. When subjected to transverse pull the binding weft thread and friction must transfer transverse tensile forces to the support tape to retain the rows of fastener links. This slide fastener has been found to require improvement with respect to the securing of the rows of fastener links on the support tapes against extreme transverse pulls of the kind which occur when the slide fastener is used for corsetry, shoes and the like.